Ses protecteurs
by Rubisrouge
Summary: Harry vit avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Or il est loin d'être apprécier par "sa famille". Très intelligent il sait qu'elle lui cache la vérité sur ses parents et sur lui, mais cela est loin d'être une surprise pour lui. Pour se défendre contre les mauvais traitements que son oncle lui inflige il va tout faire pour se trouver un protecteur. Vraiment tout.
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

Bon ça fait un petit moment que cette histoire traine sur mon ordi (j'ai encore 1 chapitre et 1/2d'écrit) et je ne sais pas trop si je devrais la continuer, non pas par manque d'envie, mais simplement par manque de temps; les chapitres de cette histoire sont assez longs et j'ai déjà mon autre fanfiction à écrire (et pour laquelle j'ai parfois du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire).

Donc comme je ne sais cela serait possible pour moi d'écrire les deux en même temps (sachant que je suis inspirée pour les deux et que mon seul problème est réellement le manque de temps), je me demandais si cette histoire pouvait plaire. Si c'est le cas, je pense essayait d'écrire les deux histoires en même temps, même si cela sera forcément long avant d'avoir les nouveaux chapitres. Si ce n'était pas le cas je posterais les deux chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit pour cette histoire et la mettrait en pause le temps de pouvoir avoir plus de temps.

Rubis.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

D'autant qu'il puisse s'en rappeler Harry avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire, ou de subir certains événements étranges. Son foyer adoptif, se composant de son oncle, sa tante et un cousin de son âge, avait manifestement peur de ces phénomènes et n'hésite à le montrer notamment en lui faisant faire la plupart des tâches ménagères, et parfois son oncle cherchait à "battre" ce mal hors de lui.

Jusqu'à ses 4 ans il avait ainsi cru que son nom était "Monstre" ou "Enfant". Mais quand il avait fait sa rentrée en primaire il avait apprit qu'il était Harry Potter. Cependant ce qui avait réellement fait une différence dans son quotidien avait été de pouvoir lire autant qu'il le pouvait, la lecture même si elle était difficile au début était devenue une composante à part entière de sa vie. Durant ses lectures il se plongeait dans des mondes fantastiques. Au départ il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de s'évader de ce qui était sa vie puis c'est devenu une obsession pour expliquer l'origine de sa différence. Harry avait pu en conclure qu'il devait avoir une forme de magie et ce bien que sa famille lui répétait sans cesse que la magie n'existait pas et aller même jusqu'à interdire d'en parler. Mais à quoi cela servait-il d'interdire de parler de quelque chose qui n'existait pas? Cela n'était pas logique et Harry aimait les choses logiques. Pour lui cette interdiction ne révélait que le fait que sa famille avait apparemment quelque chose à cacher et que cela avait un rapport avec la magie. Harry en était arrivé à croire que cette magie était également reliée à ses parents. Pourquoi un tel lien possible? Tout simplement car tout comme pour la Magie il n'était pas permis au jeune enfant de poser des questions ou même parler sur ses parents.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu apprendre c'est qu'ils seraient morts dans un accident de la route et que ces parents étaient des ivrognes sans le sou. Mais encore une fois cela lui semblait suspect. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire les adultes avaient tendances à mentir aux enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas perturber par des ce genres de choses ou à ignorer les questions sur un tel sujet arguant que les enfants "comprendraient quand ils seraient plus grands". De plus son oncle et sa tante mentent sans aucune gêne à son sujet : tout le monde pensait qu'il était un enfant violent qui n'hésitait pas à faire du mal aux autres et qui à terme finirait surement drogué ou en prison. Et bien qu'Harry soit outré par ce genre de choses il ne pouvait pas les contredire sans passer pour un menteur ou pour quelqu'un qui cherche à attirer l'attention. Les livres lui permettaient d'échapper à tout ça et d'émettre des hypothèses sur ses capacités étranges.

En appliquant les conseils des mentors de ses livres il avait réussi au bout de plusieurs mois à faire léviter un morceau de bois alors qu'il était seul dans son placard. Harry avait passé les premières semaines à faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir se focaliser sur une seule chose à la fois. En faisant cela il avait pu réduire le nombre d'apparition non contrôlé de son apparente magie. Harry avait pu se rendre compte que le plus souvent ce genre d'évènement arrivaient lorsqu'il avait de fortes émotions telle que la colère ou l'angoisse. Il avait donc entrepris de contrôler ses émotions dans le but de contrôler sa magie. Et apparement cela lui avait plutôt bien réussit. La partie suivante de son plan pour maîtriser ce qu'il pouvait appeler ses pouvoirs était de choisir lequel pratiquer en premier. La réponse lui était arrivé très vite : il allait avoir besoin d'une forme de télékinésie, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir voler de la nourriture pour se nourrir lorsque sa tante oubliait que lui aussi avait ce besoin. Harry avait donc commencé à essayer de faire bouger certains objets dans son placard. Commençant par les faire trembler jusqu'à finalement les faire léviter, le manque d'espace l'avait contraint à choisir de faire bouger les objets de hauts en bas.

Jusqu'à ses sept ans il s'entraîne de cette façon : vider son esprit pour se focaliser sur une seule chose à la fois, contrôler ses émotions, éviter les émanations imprévues de magie, s'entraîner à la maîtrise de certaines choses comme la lévitation puis le modifier la forme de certains objets. Néanmoins lorsqu'il atteignit l'âge de sept ans sa situation familiale se dégrada encore plus : son oncle ne se contentait plus de simple claques comme il en avait l'habitude les années précédentes mais s'était mis à utiliser une ceinture qu'il sortait pour n'importe quelle excuse même si Harry n'avait aucune lien avec. S'il y avait un problème dans la vie de son oncle, sa tante ou son cousin s'était forcément de sa faute, à cause de sa "monstruosité" et il fallait qu'il paye pour cela.

Si au début Harry n'avait pas réagi, plus parce que les actes de sa famille n'étaient pas particulièrement violent ou dangereux pour lui, puis était arrivé le jour où à cause des coups il n'avait pas pu aller à l'école pendant une semaine, le temps que les bleus disparaissent un peu. A partir de ce moment là Harry se mis en tête de se trouver un protecteur comme il y en avait dans ces histoires. Cependant aucune personne qu'il connaissait ou lui était arrivé de croiser lorsqu'il était avec sa famille ne lui avait prêter attention ou en tout cas pas suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il était différent de ce que disait sa famille. Harry chercha alors le moyen d'obtenir un protecteur par un autre moyen, et si possible en utilisant la magie. Il s'agit également de la période où il se prit d'affection pour les mangas. C'est de ces derniers qu'il trouva une idée : un démon. Il lui fallait trouver le moyen de trouver d'invoquer un démon. Et si au début il avait effectué ses recherches un peu à reculons n'ayant pas de preuve de leur existence il finit par se mettre complément en raisonnant avec logique : il n'avait pas de preuve de l'existence des démons mais il n'avait pas de preuve de l'existence la magie à part ce qu'il pouvait faire donc s'il faut il n'avait juste pas encore rencontré la preuve de leur existence. Aussi mit-il tous les efforts possibles pour pouvoir un moyen plausible d'arriver à son but.

Évidemment ses recherches lui prenaient du temps pour la simple raison qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait dessus. Harry devait diviser son temps entre l'école, ses corvées/corrections, ses entraînements et ses recherches. Néanmoins étant loin d'avoir des problèmes à l'école pour retenir ce qu'ils apprenaient il pouvait passer ses temps de "devoir" dessus. En plus comme il devait se forcer à avoir des résultats inférieurs à Dudley cela revenait à être obligé de remplir ses devoirs et évaluations avec les plus grosses bêtises possibles... tellement idiotes que cela en devenait drôle, et Harry devait se forçait à ne pas rire lorsqu'il remplissait ses devoirs. Il trouvait également déplorable le fait que ses enseignants n'ai jamais essayer de l'aider (même s'il n'en avait pas réellement pas besoin) ni même d'avoir fait de tests de QI pour savoir s'il pouvait être déficient. Enfin le fait que l'on ne lui porte pas attention à part lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait à peu près comme il voulait.

Évidemment il avait toujours la contrainte du fait d'être un enfant et de ne pas pouvoir consulter tous les ouvrages sur les démons sans que cela soit suspicieux. Mais encore une fois l'usage de sa magie lui permettait de modifier un peu les objets, en tout cas suffisamment pour changer la couverture des ouvrages de façon à pouvoir les lire tranquillement sur place; car il lui impossible de pouvoir les ramener chez son oncle.

Harry finit par découvrir les légendes sur Salomon et sur ses démons. Il trouva cela totalement fascinant et décida de se focaliser ce cette possibilité. Au fur et mesure qu'il s'immerge dans cette option il commença à tracer des cercles d'invocation quand il le pouvait pour être sûr de maîtriser tous les signes qui les composaient. Mais il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour que cela puisse fonctionner, il était évident pour Harry que le cercle seul était insuffisant.

D'après ses différentes lectures il pouvait conclure qu'il devrait surement faire un pacte avec le démon et donc qu'il allait devoir lui céder quelque chose, il espérait seulement que cela ne soit pas sa vie ou son âme. Il avait espoir que le prix ne soit pas trop excessif étant donné qu'il ne planifie que de demander la protection du démon. Et même si la possibilité de mourir lui faisait peur il savait que son oncle dans ses moments de violence pouvait également le tuer sans qu'il n'obtienne rien en retour. Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose : vivre tranquillement. En somme ce que l'on lui avait toujours refusé, rien de plus. Et si pour l'obtenir il devait faire un pacte avec un démon alors il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde.

Le jour de ses 8 ans, son oncle décida de lui offrir un "cadeau". Harry fut de suite suspicieux : pourquoi son oncle qui le déteste lui offrirait un cadeau? Où était le piège? Il y en avait forcément un. Et il eut raison. Son "cadeau" si l'on consent à appeler cela ainsi était "quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais" et en effet Harry allait se rappeler pendant longtemps de cet anniversaire. Alors que sa tante était de sortie, ne souhaitant pas être témoin du cadeau, Harry se retrouva au milieu du salon avec son cousin Dudley et son oncle. Il s'attendait au pire allant de la mauvaise blague à sa raclée journalière. Hors apparement sa famille avait prévue d'aller plus loin que cela. Alors que son oncle l'immobiliser en lui tenant les bras dans le dos, Dudley se rapprocha de lui et attaché un gros collier de chien autour du cos. A ce collier était rattaché un laisse. Quand cela fut terminé, son oncle attrappa la lèsse et tira Harry hors de la pièce puis de la maison en passant par la porte de derrière. Harry sut d'un coup où son oncle l'emmener : dans son cabanon au fond du jardin. La construction était en ruine et cela ne réconforte pas Harry loin de là. Son angoisse monta en flèche mais il se força à se maîtriser : il ne leur montrerait pas sa peur, il savait que ses bourreaux n'attendait que cela. Son oncle commença à s'énerver, n'obtenant surement pas la réaction escomptée. D'un geste hargneux il fit tomber Harry au milieu de la petite pièce puis attache la laisse à un rond en fer apparemment fixé au sol. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune Harry.

"Tu te rappelleras de cette journée pour toujours ! Enfin si tu peux encore t'en souvenir..."

La deuxième phrase avait été murmurée et son oncle n'avait sûrement pas prévu que "le monstre" entende. Harry se sentit pâlir. Alors il avait vu juste dans ses hypothèses il y avait une possibilité qu'il décède sous les coups de son oncle... Quand ce dernier commença à se défouler sur Harry, le jeune enfant ne fit qu'une seule chose: se mettre en position foetale et se protéger la tête et la nuque avec ses bras et ses mains. Harry fit le moins de bruit possible, les gémissements, les pleurs et les cris ayant tendance à accroître la violence de son oncle. Puis il se concentra. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir étant attaché et que défaire ses liens quand son oncle irait manger lui serait trop difficile, ayant besoin de faire trop de mouvements. La seule solution qu'il voyait serait d'essayer d'invoquer un démon et de lui demander d'être son protecteur. Mais la encore il était bloqué : comment être sûr que cela fonctionnerait mais plus encore avec quoi tracer le cercle d'invocation. Habituellement il utilisait des feutres ou de la terre pour le faire mais là il n'avait rien et il doutait très fortement qu'on lui fournisse de quoi écrire s'il avait de demander. Se concentrant sur ces questions, Harry perdit la notion du temps et en vient même à faire abstraction de la douleur. Puis cela changea. Il n'avait plus de coups.

"Alors toujours vivant le Montre?" lui demanda sarcastiquement son oncle. "Profitez de la pause il est l'heure de dîner pour les personnes normales, essaies de ne pas te noyer cela m'agacer fortement de devoir nettoyer après toi".

Harry n'avait fait qu'ouvrir les yeux alors que son oncle lui parlait et alors que ce dernier partait il commença à s'étonner de ce qu'il avait dit: "noyer"? "nettoyer"? Puis doucement il prit conscience de sa situation: il baignait littéralement dans son propre sang. Merde la c'était sur il y avait très peu de chances qu'il survive. Vraiment il n'avait jamais eu de chance lui qui pensait devoir seulement affronter des bleus et des courbatures se retrouver à se vider de son sang au milieu du fichu cabanon de son oncle, à quelques mètres du jardin des voisins, dans lequel Mr Vance devait très certainement cuisiner à cette heure si comme il le faisait toujours à l'heure du goûter et ... Mais... Stop... du sang? Mais il pouvait tenter de faire le rituel !

Harry se redressa donc lentement et après avoir trempé l'un de ses doigts dans le liquide chaud entreprit de tracer le plus rapidement possible et le plus nettement possible son cercle d'invocation, le Sceau de Salomon.

Harry avait mal mais il devait le faire, cela ne pouvait être que sa seule solution ou du moins c'est à quoi il se raccrocher pour ne pas céder à la panique. A cet instant Harry regrettait presque d'avoir "apprit" à réguler ses émanations de magie lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Harry savait sa situation être désespérée: si oncle revenait et qu'il était encore vivant sans avoir réussi à finaliser son cercle et avoir tenté son invocation il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de le faire.

Ses mains tremblaient, l'empêchant de tracer les symboles aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait mais il arrivait tant bien que mal à les reproduire assez fidèlement à ce qu'ils devaient être. Il était en train de finaliser le cercle lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la maison claquer, lui indiquant le retour imminent de son oncle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il commença à paniquer. Et dans un geste désespéré il plaça ses mains à plat au milieu du pentagramme et se força à activer sa magie comme pour l'infuser dans le cercle d'invocation. Pendant toute sa manoeuvre Harry ne cessait de répéter à voix basse: "Je ne souhaite juste qu'avoir quelqu'un pour me protéger. Je souhaite vivre normalement, juste ça." Il répétait ces phrases de plus en plus vite comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Quand son oncle finit par rentrer dans la pièce, Harry ne parvint plus à contenir ses larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage. Il savait que si rien ni personne n'intervient il ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce en vie. Finalement il perdit espoir quand rien ne se passa et que son oncle recommença à le frapper. Et au bout d'un moment se laissa doucement tomber dans l'inconscience qui lui permettrait de ne pas voir la mort arrivée mais de simplement dormir malgré la douleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

A son plus grand étonnement Harry se réveilla. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Étrange, d'après ce qu'il ressentait, il ne se trouvait plus sur le sol. Peut être était-il réellement mort et que la mort était plus douce qu'avait pu l'être sa vie. C'est dans cet état de pensées qu'Harry entendit des murmures près de lui. Il n'ouvrit pas dessuite les yeux craignant malgré tout de se retrouver avec son oncle près de lui. Puis les murmures devinrent moins silencieux et paraissaient même se disputer. Suite à ce constat Harry décida qu'il devait voir ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit donc les yeux lentement.

Il avait raison il n'était plus sur le sol, mais il était toujours dans le cabanon. Or chose étrange et qui ne lui était jamais arrivé : il était apparemment en train de flotter à un mètre du sol comme s'il était sur un lit. Son réveil était apparemment attendu car dès que ses yeux furent pleinement ouverts les murmures cessèrent. Harry essaya de bouger mais quelque que chose l'en empêchait.

"Ne cherches pas Humain tu ne peux pas bouger."

Cette simple phrase provoca en Harry différentes émotions. D'abord la surprise : malgré le fait que la phrase ne soit pas des plus amicale le ton sur lequel cela avait été dit ne semblait pas être hostile. Ensuite fut de la gratitude : quelqu'un l'avait apparemment sorti des griffes de son oncle. Et finalement une forme d'émerveillement : on l'avait appelé "Humain" ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, son interlocuteur ne l'était pas humain. Il devait avoir réussit à invoquer un démon mais il n'en était pas certain.

Lentement Harry tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Deux hommes se tenaient debout l'un à coté de l'autre. Le premier, le plus proche d'Harry, avait trois cornes sur la tête et des oreilles comme celles qu'avaient certains chiens mais rousses qui lui faisait pensait à un renard, ses yeux étaient rouges comme les braises d'un feu. Ajoutant toutes ces caractéristiques Harry chercha s'il pouvait déterminer qui était ce démon. Puis la réponse lui apparue: il ne pouvait s'agir que de Léonard, le Démon des premiers ordres, grand maître des sabbats, chef des démons subalternes, inspecteur général de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire et des sorciers. En tournant son regard vers l'autre démon, Harry ne put à son désespoir lister certaines caractéristiques qui aurait pu l'aider à l'identifier. Le démon portait une cape cachant son visage et se tenait dans l'ombre apparemment plutôt réticent à être ici, Néanmoins à voir comment les deux démons se comportent l'un envers l'autre il devait un rang supérieur à Léonard.

"Bonjour... je suppose... oui définitivement un bon jour. Dois-je vous appeler par un titre quelconque ou puis-je vous appeler Léonard monsieur le démon?" les deux démons semblaient surpris qu'il puisse les identifier et leur intérêt pour cet étrange jeune humain n'en était que décuplé.

"Jeune Humain tu as apparemment faire de longues recherches si tu arrives ainsi à nous identifier. Tu peux m'appeler Léonard ou Léo et je suppose que Méphistophélès ne dira rien si tu l'appelles Méphisto."

Harry n'en croyait pas il avait devant lui l'un des plus puissant démons existant après Satan, mais il se rappela aussi que ce démon en particulier réclamer l'âme de ses pactisants.

"D'accord donc Léo j'imagine que si vous êtes ici c'est que j'ai réussi à vous invoquer grâce à Sceaux de Salomon."

D'un hochement de tête Léo lui confirma brièvement son hypothèse. Harry continua à parler se focalisant sur Léo, espérant silencieusement que Méphisto n'était pas là pour le Pacte ou que s'il l'était il ne demanderait pas son âme.

"J'imagine donc je dois vous dire ce que je souhaite avoir du Pacte?

\- C'est cela Jeune Humain et en retour nous de demanderons la contrepartie que nous souhaitons.

\- Est-ce que la contrepartie est pré-établie. Par exemple qu'est que pour la mort de quelqu'un je vends forcément mon âme ou est-ce que le Démon contractant peut décider de la contrepartie qu'il désire?

\- Chaque Démon peut choisir sa contre partie mais il fera toujours une demande qui lui est le plus bénéfique donc il aura tendance à demander le plus possible.

\- Très bien. Encore quelques questions: si vous êtes là cela signifie-t-il que je suis mort? Si non avez-vous fait du mal à mon oncle? Si oui est-ce que cela devrait faire partie de ce pourquoi je dois payer?

\- Non Jeune Humain tu n'es pas mort. Ton oncle, si tu parles de l'Humain qui était avec toi dans cette pièce, a en effet était malmené même s'il est encore Humain, mais non tu n'auras pas à payer pour le traitement que nous lui avions infliger. Nous avons répondu à une invocation, d'une part parce que tu en avais la force pour et d'autre part car nous étions susceptible de répondre d'être les plus à même de pouvoir pleinement exécuter ton souhait. Ainsi si cet Humain d'avoir tué nous aurions perdu notre temps, chose que nous apprécions très peu, nous avons dû le "punir" en quelque sorte.

\- Très bien. J'ai une dernière question pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu invoquer deux démons? Normalement on ne peut en invoquer qu'un seul et il est loin d'être aussi puissant ou influent que vous deux.

\- Tu as réussi car tu possèdes la force suffisante pour, ce qui en soi est très étonnant au vu de ton jeune âge, et que nous étiez ceux qui pouvions te correspondre au mieux. Mais assez de question déjà dis nous ce que tu cherchais en nous invoquant.

\- Je souhaite obtenir un protecteur et un guide, me permettant de vivre une vie normale.

\- Jeune Humain tu souhaites une vie normale et tu invoques un démon pour cela? Demanda Méphisto qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas normal. Je peux faire de la magie...

\- De la magie ! Un sorcier donc! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un sorcier ne nous avait invoqué... le dernier m'avait dit que cela vous êtes interdit... Mais toi Jeune Humain a réussi à le faire sans que personne ne soit alarmé par tes actions. Très intéressant... Improbable sauf si... Jeune Humain qui sont tes parents?

\- Mes parents s'appelaient James et Lily Potter Méphisto.

\- Potter... non cela ne me dit rien... qu'elle était le nom de ta mère avant qu'elle ne se marie?

\- Il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme Evan ou Evans."

Harry était un peu perdu. Pourquoi Méphisto lui posait ce genre de questions? Surtout qu'il avait apparement réussit à avoir une réponse correcte à sa deuxième question. Prenant son courage à deux main il se décida à lui demander.

"Excusez-moi mais pourquoi me posez vous ces questions?

\- Jeune Humain tu es un sorcier et même s'il est difficile pour ton genre d'invoquer des Démons c'est possible. Or cela est considéré comme illégal de telle sorte qu'il y a une sorte de "Tabou" dessus alarmant votre gouvernement dès qu'une telle action est commise... Néanmoins tu as réussit à le faire sans que quiconque n'en soit informé et cela est impossible sauf si tu possèdes du sang de démon suffisamment fort. Donc depuis moins de 4 générations. J'estime que tu es une deuxième génération ce qui signifie que ta mère était moitié démon et moitié humaine ayant un gène sorcier. Cela te vient forcément de ta mère car ton père vient d'une longue famille de sorcier et les démons évitent de les approcher. Ce qui fait que je me pose des questions sur toi Jeune Humain. Connaissant les sorcier et le rang de la Famille de ton père tu devrais vivre au milieu de sorciers ou du moins connaître les règles de ton monde, même si tes parents ne sont plus en vie. La seule solution logique à tout cela serait que quelqu'un t'es mis de côté volontairement... Surprenant.

\- Et cela signifie que ...?

\- Cela signifie que tu as attiré mon attention et que je suis prêt tout comme Léo à faire un Pacte avec toi. Évidemment le prix de ton Pacte sera plus élevé dans mon cas que dans celui de Léo.

\- Que désirez-vous comme contrepartie?

\- Je te prendrais l'un de tes 5 sens... bien que j'ai envie de te faire choisir celui que tu me donneras... et cela un effet immédiat après la signature du Pacte. Réclame Léo

\- Dans mon cas je souhaite que tu m'appartiennes."

Harry prit son temps avant de leur répondre de façon à pesait entièrement le pour et le contre de chaque situations. D'un côté on lui demandait l'un de ses sens, et il hésitait fortement bien qu'il finit par décider que cela serait sa vu, de toute façon ses yeux étaient déjà bien abimés. De l'autre côté il se demandait ce que Méphisto entendait par "tu m'appartiennes". S'il voulait son âme il lui aurait donné une limite de temps et s'il voulait en faire un esclave il lui aurait clairement dit, donc cela signifiait qu'il recherchait autre chose. Peut être qu'Harry avait réellement attiré son attention et attisait sa curiosité pour qu'il veuille le garder près de lui pour le voir évoluer. Mais pour Harry, le fait d'appartenir au Démon était un peu comme une forme de promesse; après tout normalement on prend soin de nos affaires.

"Si j'accepte vos demandes qu'aurais-je en retour?

\- Nous. Nous serons chaque jours avec toi, ou au moins l'un de nous deux. Pour te guider et t'aider en tant que guides et protecteurs."

La réponse donnée restait large et laisser effectivement une grande marge de manoeuvre en qui concerne les rôles de guide et protecteur et Harry pouvait dire qu'il était heureux que son souhait est été interprété de la façon la plus large possible.

« J'accepte. Que dois-je faire pour signer le ou les contrats?

Le contrat Jeune Humain. Nous allons rédiger un document nous liant avec les termes que nous avons choisi, à la fois de notre part que de la tienne, et tu devras signer avec ton sang.

Avec mon sang ? Comment fait on?

Avec une plume de sang. Il s'agit d'une ancienne invention sorcière, aujourd'hui interdite, qui permettait de réellement lier les promettants à un contrat. Un outil bien pratique pour les créatures de notre nature. »

Léo finaliser le contrat pendant que Méphisto donner les dernières explications à Harry. Harry était fasciné par ce dernier, sa première impression sur le Démon avait était qu'il cruel et froid mais d'être qu'il avait commencé à lui parlait Mephisto avait semblait être comme un enfant devant une sucrerie : prêt à tout faire pour l'avoir.

Malgré tout Harry restait assez stressé en pensant à ce qu'allait être sa vie après le contrat. Serait-il obligé de continuer à vivre avec sa famille ? Devrait-il faire comme s'il ne voyait ni entendait ses Démons (car ils étaient devenus ses démons lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de signer le contrat)? Puis finalement il décida qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte. S'il devait continuer à vivre dans ce quartier où tout le monde pensait du mal de lui, autant les faire parler en leur faisant croire qu'il était fou. La seule chose qu'il aurait à faire si quelqu'un décidait de lui faire voir un docteur serait de se comporter comme tout enfant de son âge.

Léo finit par arriver avec le contrat. Sans hésiter Harry prit la plume qui lui était tendue (même s'il resta dubitatif devant l'objet). Lorsqu'il commença à écrire il sentit un picotement dans sa main et comprit comment il pouvait signer avec son sang, sans tremper la plume dedans: la plume prenait directement le sang dont elle avait besoin depuis sa main. Ce phénomène fascina Harry et il se promit de se renseigner dessus dès que cela lui serait possible. Dès qu'il écrit la lettre finale de son nom il ressenti le contrat devenir effectif. Dans un premier temps il vit des symboles étranges trouver autour de lui et semblant aller jusqu'à Méphisto (il fallait aussi qu'il fasse des recherches dessus ! ) puis il eut une douleur vive au niveau des yeux, les ferma par réflexe et quand il les rouvrit il était toujours dans le noir comme il le serait pour le reste de sa vie car il avait définitivement renoncé à sa vu. D'un coup il fut prit de panique. Et si les démons ne respectaient pas leur part du contrat et le laissait ici dans cet état, aveugle? Réagissant comme s'ils ressentait la détresse de Harry les démons apparurent devant lui. Harry ne voyait qu'eux, littéralement : tout était noir autour de lui sauf les démons. Et Harry fut sur qu'à ses démons resteraient avec lui, du moins tant qu'il en avait besoin et que Méphisto ne réclame pas son dû.

« Je vous vois… seulement vous… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Harry.

Et nous serons les seules choses que tu verras à partir de maintenant. Telle est ta contrepartie au contrat. Replica calmement Léo

Que va-t'il se passer maintenant ? Devrais-je rester avec ma famille?

J'ai bien peur que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains et surtout des sorciers tu ne sois obligé de leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Pour le reste nous pouvons les manipuler de façon à ce qu'il croit d'avoir envoyer chez un tuteur privé.

Un tuteur privé? Personne ne le croira, ils ont fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais un enfant à problème, un enfant dont personne ne veut…

Très bien… alors on peut faire croire qu'ils t'ont placé dans une école spécialisée dans les personnes ayant un comportement comme celui qu'ils t'ont créé.

Que ferais je à la place ? Car je ne vais aller à l'école non ?

Non d'abord nous allons t'apprendre à vivre en étant aveugle puis nous te ferons découvrir le monde et t'apprendront à te défendre, si possible en développant tes pouvoirs.

Vous pouvez réellement faire tout cela ?

Oui sans aucun problème. Il s'agit certes d'une vision large de ma part du contrat mais il s'agit de ce que je souhaite faire. Après tout je ne veux que le meilleur pour ce qui m'appartient. »


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ne savait trop comment ils avaient fait mais Léo et Méphisto lui avaient fait quitter la maison des Dursley sans même bouger, juste en le touchant! Il n'avait rien lu sur cette faculté mais il était loin d'être naïf et savait pertinemment que les Démons avaient des secrets qu'ils avaient loin de partager avec les Humains. Mais pour l'instant Harry avait d'autres questions, dont celle de savoir où ils se trouvaient…

"Où sommes-nous?

A l'abris le temps de conclure le Pacte."

Cette réponse fut la seule qu'il obtain de la part de Méphisto et comprit que Léo ne lui serait d'aucune aide, ne pouvant s'opposer à son supérieur. Harry prit donc son mal en patience, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas y échapper donc autant que cela se fasse à l'abris des curieux.

D'après ces lectures, le Pacte était un contrat dans lequel le Démon gagnait à tous les coups, soit en obtenant la contrepartie demandée par ledit contrat soit en obtenant l'âme du contractant si celui-ci est considéré comme n'ayant pas remplis sa part du contrat. Étrangement il avait l'impression d'être apprécié par ses futurs contractants ce qui ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique à condition bien entendu qu'il réussisse à rester dans leurs bonnes grâces.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées Léo et Méphisto avaient préparé tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin pour effectuer ce rituel.

" Jeune Humain viens là. Le rituel est des plus simples il te suffit de verser un peu de ton sang dans cette coupe puis une fois que le nôtre y sera également mélanger tu utiliseras cette plume et nos sangs pour signer ce contrat qui est tel que nous l'avons établit."

Méphisto lui montra tour à tour la coupe, la plume et le contrat. Il put d'ailleurs prendre le temps de relire ce dernier avant de commencer. Étant satisfait par ce qu'il lisait Harry demanda aux Démons s'ils avaient un couteau ou autre objet tranchant qu'il serait en mesures d'utiliser. Méphisto pour répondre à sa demande se rapprocha d'Harry et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre sa main. Harry lui donna son accord et il vit alors le Démon faire allongé légèrement un de ses ongles et venir lui entailler la peau. Son sang coulait lentement, presque du goutte à goutte et Harry ressenti ce moment comme l'un des plus longs de sa vie: il était après tout en train de la faire changer complètement.

Léo d'un raclement de gorge fit savoir qu'il y avait suffisamment de sang d'Harry dans la coupe et Méphisto en réponse se contenta de passer sa main au dessus de la coupure, qui se referma immédiatement. Léo et Méphisto firent comme lui et ajoutèrent leur propre sang à celui d'Harry. Méphisto prit la plume en premier et la trempa dans le sang, le mélangeant part la même occasion. Puis avec délicatesse il signa le contrat avant de passer la pluma Léo qui fit de même. Ce dernier tendit la plume à Harry qui la prit doucement, il leva les yeux vers les Démons et Méphisto sembla comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire et vient se placer derrière lui de façon à poser sa main sur celle d'Harry. Cette action rassura Harry, lui montrant qu'il pouvait effectivement faire confiance à ses Démons, car oui désormais ils étaient SES Démons, et en particulier Méphisto. Lentement Méphisto guida sa main et l'aida à écrire sa signature : _H.J. Potter_.

Dès que le point final fut apposé Harry commença à ressentir une vague de chaleur se répandant dans son corps lentement, mais cette chaleur fut rapidement remplacée par le paiement de son contrat: la perte de sa vue. La douleur fut rapide et vive. A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de passé que la douleur avait disparue. Néanmoins le choc dû à la douleur, associé à sa fragilité physique dû au "cadeau" de son oncle, fit qu'Harry s'évanouit. Méphisto le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le serra fort contre lui, il avait déjà commencé à éprouver un fort sentiment de possessivité envers Harry.

Harry se réveilla encore une fois avec un sentiment de sécurité. En ouvrant les paupières il se rendit compte que tout restait noir autour de lui et comprit qu'il était désormais aveugle, qu'il venait de payer la contrepartie de l'un de ses contrats. Il était sous la protection de deux Démons. Il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs années. Il se redressa doucement laissant les mains découvrir ce qu'il trouvait autour de lui. Il put ainsi déterminer qu'il se trouvait soit sur un petit lit soit sur un sofa et qu'il avait recouvert par une légère couverture. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme et se tournant vers l'origine du bruit et à sa grande surprise découvrir Méphisto qui se dirigeait vers lui.

"Je peux te voir! Comment ?

Jeune Humain, simplement car nous avons choisi que tu puisses continuer à nous voir Léonard et moi malgré le fait que tu sois aveugle. Nous sommes là pour te protéger de tout et te guider, comment pourrions-nous le faire s'il t'était impossible de savoir où nous étions? Lui répondit Méphisto avec un rare sourire.

Vraiment? Je pourrais toujours vous voir? Vous serez toujours avec moi?

Oui, Jeune Humain. Nous allons toujours être avec toi, tu ne seras jamais seul.

Merci! Merci! Harry se jeta sur Méphisto et le serra dans bras dans une forte étreinte. Où sommes-nous?

Nous sommes dans le bureau de l'un des dirigeants de la Banque des Sorciers. Il a gentiment accepté de t'y laisser dormir pendant que nous régliez certaines irrégularités te concernant et concernant la gestion de ton patrimoine. Rien d'important en soi mais qui méritait une mise au point pour éviter les futures dérives, qui allaient surement arrivées. Quelques personnes auront simplement une mauvaise surprise dans quelques années, mais cela n'est plus notre problème. Nous nous sommes également arrangé pour que Léonard soit ton tuteur magique et nous allons faire en sorte qu'il le deviennent également dans le monde non magique.

Merci! Comment cela va-t-il se passer maintenant? Je veux dire je pense qu'il me reste encore au moins deux ans avant d'aller à cette école de sorcier où sont allés mes parents, en tout cas si j'ai bien décrypté les dire de ma tante.

Effectivement tu n'entreras pas à l'école qu'ils nomment Poudlard avant tes onze ans; d'ici là nous allons faire en sorte que personne ne puisse deviner ta cécité. Tu vas également voyager. Je pense qu'en déménageant tous les 6 mois tu devrais être capable de pouvoir apprendre six autres langues avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Il est pour nous important que tu sois capable de parler plusieurs langues et sois initié à d'autres formes de Magie que celle enseignée au Royaume-Unis. Si rien n'a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où nous avons pu être en contact avec les sorciers britanniques, alors cette communauté magique est extrêmement renfermée dans ses préjugés et différentes formes de racismes plus ou moins visibles. Je veux que tu puisses comparer cette société dans laquelle tu vas être plongé pendant au moins sept ans, durée du cursus scolaire magique minimum, et d'autres sociétés. Juste pour de donner quelques exemples, de nombreuses formes de magies ont été interdites ici car jugées trop dangereuses car seuls de puissants sorciers été capable de les utiliser. De plus la société Anglaise a toujours été par le passé complètement corrompue ce qui a permit de nombreuses négligences et abus de pouvoir. En conséquence de quoi de nombreuses autres communautés magiques sont, d'après nos nouveaux amis banquiers, très peu enclins à avoir des relations avec elle.

D'accord, mais où iront nous et comment fera-t-on pour y aller?

Je pense que nous commencerons par la Russie puis ensuite avec quelques pays asiatiques avant d'aller en Amérique. Tu possèdes des propriétés un peu partout dans le monde de par ton héritage direct, de la part de tes parents, mais également de part de nombreux dons que divers sorciers ont fait. La question du pourquoi tu as eu de tels dons sera plus tard je n'ai pas encore pu avoir toutes les informations à ce propos et il serait hâtif de t'informer avec quelque chose d'incomplet. Ensuite concernant les déplacements je pense que nous alternerons entre moyens magiques et non magiques. Nous sortirons d'Angleterre par un moyen non magique, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention de certaines personnes qui semblent de porter une étrange attention. Ensuite lorsque nous serons hors du pays tu découvriras certains moyens de transport magiques, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelques changements depuis la dernière fois où j'ai pu en utiliser un. Je ne sais exactement ce que nous te ferons apprendre, seulement qu'il va falloir que tu arrives très vite à t'habituer au fait d'être aveugle, apprendre à te déplacer sans aucune aide extérieure.

Merci pour tous les efforts que vous fournissez. Mais pourquoi aller si loin pour moi. Je veux dire vous pourriez juste vous contenter de m'enseigner comment me déplacer et simplement faire en sorte que rien ni personne ne me fasse du mal…

Jeune Humain… Harry, comprends que ma partie du contrat est de te protéger et te guider; je compte faire cela du mieux possible car comme tu le sais ta contrepartie est que tu m'appartiens. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis je prend soin de ce qui m'appartient mais je fais également en sorte de n'avoir que le meilleur. Ainsi en appliquant cela à toi, il est logique que je fasse mon possible pour que ton développement personnel soit le plus avancé possible, autant sur le plan intellectuel et physique que magique. "

Absorbé dans sa discussion avec Méphisto, Harry ne rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient changer de salle. Méphisto bougeait lentement, et comme Harry était minuscule entre ses bras il ne ressentit rien. Ce n'est que lorsque un raclement de gorge se fit entendre qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Harry s'agita doucement obligeant Méphisto à le reposer au sol. Néanmoins Harry resta collé à son Démon: il ne savait pas qui était avec eux ni où exactement ils étaient et ne pouvant pas se défendre seul ou prendre la fuite, la meilleure solution restait de faire confiance à son Démon.

Harry resta silencieux et se promit d'arriver au plus vite à se sentir en sécurité malgré son handicap. Il lui faudrait apprendre à lire le braille, lui qui aimer lire ou du moins apprendre aurait pu trouver que son nouvel état d'aveugle était problématique mais non. Pour Harry ne s'agissait qu'un obstacle à surmonter et qui ne pourrait être ainsi qu'une cause de force.

Harry se fixait des objectifs comme il l'avait toute sa vie, de façon à garder une forme de contrôle malgré ce qu'avait pu être sa vie. Certe il allait dès à présent être sous le contrôle de ses Démons et en particulier Méphisto mais en rien il ne voulait changer cette situation, car même s'il ne savait pas comment il était sûr que sa vie avec eux allée être bien plus remplie, intéressante et en même temps sûre que s'il avait sagement attendue que les sorciers se manifestent. Déjà sans eux il serait mort sous les coups de son oncle le jour de son anniversaire il en était persuadé. Ensuite, de par leur pacte ils devaient maintenant assurer sa protection. Et enfin Méphisto semblait être assez possessif même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre réellement pourquoi.

"Héritier Potter c'est un plaisir de finalement vous recevoir dans notre fière Banque Gobeline. Cela faisait un moment que nous cherchions à vous voir ou même seulement à vous faire parvenir une lettre. Nous voulions tout d'abord vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances pour la pertes de vos parents alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un nourrisson. Ensuite nous voulions nous excuser de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'avoir pu vous retrouver pour vous faire parvenir certains documents que vos parents et parrain ont laissé à votre intention. Nous devons d'ailleurs vous faire part du fait que votre Parrain, Sirius Black, purge actuellement une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban mais je suis au regret de vous informer que je n'ai pu trouver de document officiel sur son arrestation et enfermement. Nous avons été déboutés de toutes les demandes que nous avons pu faire concernant une possible entrevue avec votre Parrain mais également avec les responsables de sa situation. En tant que filleul vous aurait peut être plus de chance que nous même si celui que fut votre gardien magique pourrait tout faire pour empêcher de lancer une telle procédure. Avez des questions sur cette situation?"

Harry, toujours caché derrière Méphisto avait des questions mais n'osait les poser. Méphisto l'encouragea en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

"Est ce… Est ce que… je devrais vivre avec mon parrain si jamais il est libéré? Devrais-je être présent lors des démarches ou puis-je juste envoyer ma demande et fournir les documents que les sorciers pourraient me demander?

Non vous en serez normalement pas obligé de vivre avec votre parrain, d'autant plus qu'après tout le temps qu'il a passé à Azkaban il sera dans un premier temps incapable de prendre soin de lui même et encore moins de vous, surtout suite à votre cécité. Si jamais il arrive à surmonter l'épreuve qu'aura été Azkaban pour sa santé mentale cela ne sera qu'après de nombreuses années de thérapie et de suivi par un médicomage spécialisé par les maladies de l'esprit. Pourriez être amené à avoir des contacts réguliers avec lui dans le but de participer à sa réhabilitation mais cela selon votre bon vouloir, rien de pourra vous être imposer. Ensuite, normalement il est nécessaire que le demandeur soit présent aux audiences, néanmoins considérant votre âge mais également votre situation, votre célébrité dans le monde sorcier et non pas votre cécité, il vous sera facile d'échapper à cette contrainte si votre gardien ou tuteur magique apparaisse à votre place tout en ayant les documents nécessaires pour prouver son statut vis-à-vis de vous ainsi que votre volonté de lancer de telles actions."

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Certe il voulait avoir l'occasion de rencontrer cet homme qui n'avait apparemment eu une vie facile, du moins ces dernières années, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait qu'on l'éloigne de Méphisto et Léo!

" Dans… dans ce cas vous pouvez faire les demandes nécessaires à sa libération. Léo viendra à ma place en tant que tuteur."

La voix d'Harry était faible comme s'il n'était pas sur. Après tout il avait entre ses mains la vie d'un homme et c'était la première fois, outre lors de son contrat, qu'il pouvait prendre une décision.

"Maintenant que ces détails sont réglés, nous aimerions sortir du pays de façon à ce que les sorciers ne soient pas au courant. Réclama Méphisto

Je pense que le mieux pour vous sont ce que les moldus appellent "avion" il s'agit de machines volantes qui permettent de voyager relativement vite, quelques heures tout au plus. Néanmoins tout dépend également du pays dans lequel vous souhaitez aller.

En Russie. Aujourd'hui si possible.

Pour la Russie il vous faut quelque chose qui s'appelle Passeport. Nous pouvons vous en fournir des faux qui peuvent être utilisés pendant 10 ans, mais qui sont relativement chers.

Comme vous le savez l'argent n'ai pas un problème. Procurez-en vous le plutôt possible, sous les identités que vous souhaitez la seule demande est que le Jeune Humain est le fils ou charge de Léonard. Et réservez également 3 places pour la Russie sur ce moyen de transport."

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était grandement fatigué. Toutefois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil il regarda Méphisto dans les yeux. ce dernier comprenant sa question lui dit simplement.

"C'est normal, lorsque de Jeunes Humains passent des contrats avec un Démon cela peut être un contre coup. Toi tu en as passé deux et avec des Démons importants. Tu seras seulement somnolent pendant un moment…"

Méphisto continua à parler mais Harry s'endormait déjà et ne comprit pas ce qui lui était dit.


	4. quelle suite ?

Coucou !

Je bloque un peu sur cette histoire... Pour être honnête j'hésite sur quoi écrire dans le prochaine chapitre. Donc je vous propose de me donner votre avis:

1) Je fais une ellipse jusqu'à la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard et je vous fait découvrir sa vie dans les autres pays et ses expériences sous formes de Flash Back ou d'histoires racontées.

2) Je raconte TOUT ce qu'il va se passer lors de ses entrainements à l'étranger.

3) Je raconte une partie de sa vie à l'étranger avant de passer à sa rentrée à Poudlard et écrit ce que je n'ai pas dit sous formes de flash back

qu'est ce que vous préfèreriez?


End file.
